Be my baby (A Dirty Dancing adaption)
by gem6519
Summary: Clark Kent is the sexy dance instructor at a resort in the Catskills in the summer of 1963 and Lois Lane is his new student...
1. Prologue

**SPOILERS: **None. This is an AU story all the way.

**A/N: **This is the first time that I will be basing one of my stories on a movie - so some things may seem more than familiar to you. In addition, I will be borrowing from the show and maybe the comics too. After all, this is _Dirty Dancing_ with a Clois twist. Some of the characters as you know them might be a little different from how they are portrayed on _Smallville_. I should also mention that in this story, Clark is a few years older than Lois is, but she is eighteen and is of legal age. On a side note, this is my all-time FAVORITE song.

This is an early birthday present to a dear friend of mine. Happy Birthday, Leanne!

**This is how I imagine the characters:**

_Clark Kent - Johnny Castle_

_Lois Lane - Frances 'Baby' Houseman_

_Lucy Lane - Lisa Houseman _

_General Sam Lane - Jake Houseman _

_Ella Lane - Marjorie Houseman _

_Perry White - Max Kellerman _

_Richard White - Neil Kellerman _

_Jimmy Olsen - Billy Kostecki (Clark's long-time friend) _

_Oliver Queen - Robbie Gould _

_Chloe Anne Sullivan - Penny Johnson (Dance instructor)_

_Lex Luthor - Moe Pressman_

_Lana Lang-Luthor - Vivian Pressman _

**Prologue**

**One day in the future...**

It was the summer of 1963; the summer when everybody called me 'baby'. I really hated that nickname. I don't even recall why I was ever called that - and I'm not even the baby of the family. I wish I had been more vocal about my feelings back then, but that is no longer a problem. Nowadays, the only person allowed to call me 'baby' is Clark. It makes my toes tingle and my insides turn to mush when he whispers it in that husky and sexy voice of his.

Anyway, it was before President Kennedy's assassination, before the Beatles came, and before what would become my all-time favorite band first appeared - which was not until the eighties when I was in my forties. Clark still groans whenever I put _Here I go again_ on the turntable and crank it up. I must confess that I love to do it because I get a kick out of driving him crazy. That's when Clark will get that glint in his eyes and-

Where was I? I was just about to tell you about that summer, but then Clark distracted me by using his kissing prowess. He really is a bad boy. Some things never change - thank goodness.

Let me continue. I couldn't wait to join the Peace Corps. It's hard to believe that that idealistic young girl would end up becoming a world-renowned journalist for the _Daily Planet_. I also found it hard to believe I would ever find a guy as great as my dad. It was the summer where my life changed forever.

Clark is giving me his bedroom eyes right now because he knows I'm talking about him. Well, if he thinks he's going to have his way with me before I finish this story, he's got another thing com-

He definitely had something 'coming' all right. Would you believe he just whisked me off to our bedroom for two hours of afternoon delight? I have to tell you the man is insatiable. The things he could do with those big, strong hands of his - and don't even get me started with how flexible his body is.

I had better get on with this story before he comes back for some evening delight too - not that I really mind at all...

**1963**

_**"Be my, be my, Be my little baby, Say be my darling, Be my baby now.."**_

It was early summer and I had big plans to go to New York before entering the Peace Corps. Unfortunately, I was outvoted three to one in favor of spending the summer at a resort in the Catskills. I just knew I was going to go out of my mind. It sounded boring to me. Playing horseshoes and taking dancing lessons was not my idea of a summer vacation. I had the opportunity of going to Madison Square Garden to see Elvis perform in concert, but as usual, the General told us we were going to spend the summer together as a family.

You probably want to know who the General is. Well, that is what I call my father. You see, after he finished college, he went to medical school and became a doctor. Then he decided to practice medicine in the Army. We transferred from one army base to another on a regular basis. I hated it. All I really wanted was to stay in one place. I wanted to go to one school, live in one place, and make friends that would last a lifetime.

Mom never complained about the constant moving because she was also the daughter of a military man, so she was used to the army way of life. Anyway, my Dad automatically became a Captain when he joined and rose steadily in the ranks until he became a General.

I also have a younger sister, Lucy. She can be so annoying at times, but I still love her - even when she was going through her boy crazy phase. She's married now - to a reporter from the _Daily Planet _no less. I can't complain though. Ron is a great guy and they've been happily married for years.

Well, I think I've given you enough family history for now. It's time for me to tell you the story of when Lois Lane met Clark Kent...

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**BE MY BABY - THE RONETTES **

The night we met  
>I knew I needed you so<br>And if I had the chance  
>I'd never let you go<br>So won't you say you love me  
>I'll make you so proud of me<br>We'll make them turn their heads  
>Every place we go<br>So won't you please

(chorus)  
>Be my, be my baby<br>Be my little baby  
>My one and only baby<br>Say you'll be my darling  
>Be my, be my baby<br>Be my baby now  
>My one and only baby<br>Wa oh oh oh

I'll make you happy, baby  
>Just wait and see<br>For every kiss you give me  
>I'll give you three<br>Oh, since the day I saw you  
>I have been waiting for you<br>You know I will adore you  
>Till eternity so won't you please<p>

Be my, be my baby  
>Be my little baby<br>My one and only baby  
>Say you'll be my darling<br>Be my, be my baby  
>Be my baby now<br>My one and only baby  
>Wa oh oh oh<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_**"Big girls don't cry, Big girls, don't cry-they don't cry..."  
><strong>_

"Are we there yet?" Lucy whines once more.

"We're almost there," Sam replies as he continues driving down the road.

Lois just rolls her eyes and returns her attention to the book she was reading. _I had to give up tickets to see Elvis at Madison Square Garden for this?_

"Baby?"

_Why does everybody keep calling me that? _She looks up at the sound of her Mom's soft voice. "Yes, Mom?"

"You've been so quiet. Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Never better," she answers. "I'm really looking forward to spending the summer playing horseshoes and taking dancing lessons," plastering a fake smile on her face.

"I know you're disappointed about the concert, but how often do we get to spend any time together?" she asks as her hand reaches out to touch her daughter's face.

"I know," laying the book down with a sigh. "So where are we moving this time?"

"We're moving to Metropolis for good," her father interjects.

Lois had to blink twice to make sure she heard him right. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"You heard right," he answers with a smile. "I'm retiring from the Army and will be setting up a medical practice in Metropolis."

She moves forward and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "That's great!" giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I don't wanna move again," Lucy pouts. "I'm tired of making friends and having to leave them."

"Me too, but at least we'll finally be in one place," Lois replies.

"That's true, honey," Ella turning her head to look lovingly at her youngest daughter.

"I guess," releasing a sigh as she leans back against the seat cushions of the back seat. "So when are we moving anyway?" she asks.

"The end of August," her mother replies.

"That's when I'm supposed to leave for the Peace Corps," Lois remarks. "_Please_ don't tell me that I have to postpone my flight to Ghana," looking up at her mother.

Her mother's lack of response answers her question. "That's not fair!" she declares as she throws down her book. "You know how much I've been looking forward to it. It was bad enough I had to give up the Elvis tickets," a scowl on her face.

"I promise we'll make it up to you," trying to calm her daughter down.

"I don't see how," folding her arms across her chest and turning her head to look out the car window. _Perfect. Just perfect. Just when this day couldn't get any worse._

"Cheer up, Sis," Lucy says as she picks up Lois' discarded book. "Maybe you'll meet some cute guy. I know I'm hoping to," a grin on her face as she begins to read.

_Yeah, and he's probably going to be some scrawny nerd with glasses, _still looking out the window.

**Ten minutes later...**

"There it is," Sam says as they pass the sign that says _Kellerman's Mountain House_. He turns off the main road and slowly makes his way down the long driveway.

"I still can't believe that Max sold the place," Ella says as Sam pulls up to the curb in front of the main house. "Who did he sell it to anyway?" she asks as he shuts off the engine.

"Another friend of mine bought it. You remember Perry White, don't you?" getting out of the car.

"_He _bought this place?" a surprised look on her face as he comes around to her side of the car. "How is he going to run both a resort _and_ remain the Editor-in-Chief of an international newspaper?"

"He's going to take the summer off from the newspaper to run the place," opening the door for her.

"So why didn't he change the name?" she asks as she steps out of the car.

"He figured it would make things easier to keep the original name," closing the door behind her.

"Look at that," Lucy admiring a guy in tight black pants and a white long-sleeved shirt as he walks towards the main door. "I should have brought those coral shoes. They would have matched that dress," sighing as she adjusts her glasses.

"You brought ten pairs already," Lois retorts as she gets out of the car.

"That's true, honey," Ella replies.

"This is not a tragedy," Sam says. "A tragedy is police using dogs in Birmingham or three men trapped in a mine."

"Or monks burning themselves in protest," the hint of a smirk on Lois' face.

"Butt out, Baby," glaring at her older sister.

Lois was about to make a retort when a man about her father's age walking towards them with a young man about twenty by his side. "Sam," coming up to him and shaking his hand.

"Perry," grasping his hand. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has," smiling back at him.

"I kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful girls," taking Ella's hand and softly kissing it.

"You are the charmer," smiling back at him.

"I try," winking at her, then turning to the young man by his side. "James, why don't you-"

"Get the luggage," finishing his sentence and leaving his side to walk around to the back of the car where Lois was already opening the trunk.

"I can do that for you," smiling at her.

"I'm perfectly capable of lifting out a piece of luggage," she says as she pulls out one of the suitcases.

"I didn't say you weren't," looking curiously at her as she proceeds to remove every piece of luggage. "Can I at least help you bring it to your cabin?"

"I guess that would be okay," thrusting one of the heavier ones towards him. "You can start with that one," a grin on her face as she picks up the two lighter ones. "So which one is our cabin anyway?" she asks.

"That one," pointing to it. "It's the closest one to the main house."

"Lead the way," following him down the path towards the cabin.

"That daughter of yours is a spitfire all right," Perry remarks to Sam and Ella.

"She takes after her mother," Sam says while wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Isn't that right, sweetheart," softly kissing her cheek.

"I have to take care of a few things, but I'll see you later at dinner," Perry tells them. "In the meantime, you should check out the merengue class in the gazebo that starts in a few minutes. The teacher was almost a Rockette at Radio City Music Hall," he adds.

"Maybe the next one," Sam replies. "We just got here and I want to settle into the cabin first."

"Next one...what?" Lois asks as she walks up to them with James in tow.

"There's an merengue class in a couple minutes. You definitely should go," Sam tells his daughter. "You need to know how to dance."

"Exactly why should I bother?" leaning against the car with her arms folded against her chest.

"Every young lady should know how to dance," her mother interjects. "How else are you going to attract a nice young man?" arching an eyebrow.

"I have better things to do," she retorts as she opens the car door and retrieves her book.

"No, you don't," her father replies as he pulls the book out of her hands.

"I'll show you where the gazebo is," James tells her. He turns to Lucy. "Are you coming?"

"Absolutely," smiling back at him. "Lead the way," linking her arm with his.

"I really don't want-"

"Go," Ella pushing her daughter.

"Fine," rolling her eyes and reluctantly following James and her sister.

"You're definitely going to have your hands full with her," Perry remarks as he walks away.

"He's right, you know," turning to her husband. "How about we go to the gazebo for that dance class?"

"Maybe tomorrow," wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "I would rather have some alone time with my wife right about now," softly kissing her lips.

"I think that could be arranged," she says coyly as he leads her towards the cabin.

**An hour later...**

"Now _that_ was fun," Lucy declares as they both enter the cabin.

"Sure it was," muttering to herself as she plops on her bed. "You're not the one who kept getting her toes stepped on by James Olsen," taking off her sneakers.

"You were doing your fair share of stepping on toes," she counters as she stands in front of the bathroom mirror brushing her hair.

"Whatever," rubbing her feet, then putting her sneakers back on.

"Where are you going?" she asks as Lois gets back up from the bed.

"I just decided to go for a walk," opening the door.

"It's dark outside," Lucy replies. "What about dinner?"

Lois pauses in the doorway. "I'm not really hungry right now. I'll have something later," closing the door behind her. She starts walking towards the main house, but changes her mind and starts walking towards the lake. She pulls off her sweater; laying it on the ground and sitting down close to the water's edge. She wraps her arms around her knees and breathes in the cool mountain air.

_This is more like it, _she thinks to herself. _Who needs dance lessons anyway? _smiling to herself as she closes her eyes and enjoys the quiet. All of a sudden, she hears a noise coming from the direction of the lake.

She opens her eyes and stares at the figure emerging from beneath the water. His back is to her as he shakes the water out of his hair. She can't stop herself from staring at how the muscles in his back ripple as he moves. She continues to watch with fascination as he turns around and walks slowly towards the shore. Her eyes bulge out of their sockets when he reaches the water's edge and reveals himself in all his naked glory.

_Look at his face, Lois. Look at his face._

He finally notices her sitting there with her eyes bulging out of their sockets. "See something you like?" he says teasingly as he picks up a towel.

"Not really," her voice betraying her nervousness.

"I think you're lying," drying himself off.

"_Don't _tell me what I think," rising to her feet with her hands on her hips. "You don't know anything about me."

"I would like to," throwing the towel down and putting on his pants.

"Don't hold your breath," abruptly turning around.

_She's a spitfire all right, _smiling to himself and watching as she walks away.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY – FRANKIE VALLI AND THE FOUR SEASONS**

Big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry  
>big girls don't cry- they don't cry<br>big girls, don't cry who said, they don't cry  
>my-girl, said goodbye- my oh my<br>my girl, didn't cry-i wonder why

silly boy...told my girl we had to break up,  
>silly boy, thought that she would call my bluff<br>silly boy, when she said, to my surprise

big girls don't cry  
>big girls, don't cry-they don't cry<br>big girls, don't cry who said they don't cry  
>maybe..I was cruel-I was cruel<br>baby, I'm a fool...I'm such a fool

silly girl, shame on you your mama said  
>silly girl, shame on you you cried in bed<br>silly girl, shame on you, you told a lie

big girls...don't cry-they don't cry  
>big girls...don't cry-that's just, an alibi<br>big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry, big girls don't cry (fade out


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Merengue, Fox Trot, and Mambo**_

_Who does he think he is anyway? _Lois grumbled under her breath as she climbed the stairs to the porch that surrounded their cabin. _Why oh why did he have to be so damn gorgeous? _She sighed as she plopped down on the porch swing.

"Lois?"

She cranes her head and looks up at her mother as she steps out on the porch and comes over to her. "What is it?" she asks.

"How was your walk?" she asks as she sits down next to her daughter and crosses her legs.

"It was…okay," she answers.

Ella looks curiously at her. "Just…_okay?"_ quirking an eyebrow.

"I really don't want to talk about it right now if that's okay with you."

"Alright," giving her daughter a peck on the cheek. "If you change your mind-"

"I'll let you know," she interrupts with a smile.

"Good," smiling back at her. "Now go inside and get ready because there's a dance going on. Chop, chop," clapping her hands together a couple times as she gets up and goes back inside.

_Why does she have to do that chop, chop thing? That's sooo annoying, _grumbling once more as she gets up from the porch swing and goes inside to change.

**Thirty minutes later…**

Lois leans back against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest and watches the various couples as they dance to one song after the other. She in particular keeps her eyes on her parents. _I had no idea they could dance so well, _continuing to watch them as they twirl around the dance floor to the Merengue and the Fox Trot.

"Aren't you going to dance, Lo?" Lucy asks as she comes over to stand next to her. "It's so much fun," grinning as she sips a glass of punch.

"I don't really care for dancing," she replies.

"Uh huh," not believing her. "I bet if there was a tall, dark, and handsome man, you'd be putty in his arms," winking at her.

"I don't think so," rolling her eyes.

"You say that now, but I really hope I'm around to see it happen," the words barely out of her mouth when Jimmy comes over. "Would you like to dance?" extending his hand to Lois.

"I'd love to, but I'm not really in the mood right now," she replies.

"Look," he starts to say. "I'm sorry if I stepped on your toes a few times earlier, but that doesn't mean-"

"_I'll _dance with you," Lucy pipes up.

He looks over at Lois, then back at Lucy. "I'd love to," he replies as he takes her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

_I hope she still has feet to stand on when he's finished with her._

"Hi, Lois," says Perry as he comes up to her. "Why aren't you dancing?" he asks.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?' her eyes narrowing. "Not everybody likes to dance you know."

"That's true," he agrees. "But it is fun to hold the object of your affections in your arm," winking at her.

"Well I don't have one of those so I'll just have to take your word for it," turning her head.

"I might be able to help you with that," turning around and gesturing to a young man entering the room. "Lois, this is my nephew, Richard White. Richard, this is Lois Lane. She's the daughter of a long-time friend of mine," he concludes. "Now dance you two," pushing them both towards the dance floor.

"What do you say?" he turns to her. "Dance with me?"

"Well…"

"Just one dance. I promise," he replies. "Deal?" extending his hand.

"Deal," she relents. "Just one and that's it," taking his hand and pulling him over to the dance floor. "I'm warning you that I'm not the best dancer, but I'm not the worse either," she tells him.

"I'll take your word for it," smiling down at her. "So what will you be doing once you get back home?" he asks as they dance.

"I was supposed to join the Peace Corps at the end of August, but now it looks like I'll have to postpone it for about a month or so," she replies with a sigh. "What about you?"

"I'm an intern at the _Daily Planet_," he replies.

"Really?" her interest peaked. "What's it like working there?" she asks as they continue dancing.

He's about to tell her when the song ends and a mambo begins to play. "I don't know how to dance the mambo," shrugging his shoulders.

""It's okay," she says. "I don't either."

They both walk over to the refreshment table to get a glass of punch when one couple emerges from the crowd and begins to dance. Lois' eyes widen when she recognizes the man. _I don't believe it! _She thinks to herself while unable to keep her eyes off him as he twirls and dips his partner all around the floor. _I wish I was the one being dipped – not that I've ever been dipped before. _

She gives herself a mental shake when she hears Richards voice. "Lois, are you okay?" looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she replies. "I couldn't help watching that couple out there."

"Those are the dance people," Richard replies with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "They'll never get anybody to take lessons if they keep dancing like that. That's not the way to sell lessons," a frown on his face.

She doesn't answer as she continues to watch the couple. _Wait a minute. That woman seems awfully familiar, _studying her closely. The woman glances in Lois' direction and looks momentarily stunned when she recognizes Lois. She whispers something to her partner – who then walks in the opposite direction while she immediately starts walking towards Lois and Richard.

"I have to take care of something," he turns to Lois. "I'll see you around?"

"Sure," she replies absently, not watching as he walks away.

"Lois?"

She looks at the woman. "Chloe?" her jaw dropping. "What's with the wig?" is the first thing out of her mouth.

Chloe can't help laughing. "I thought I'd try something different," she replies as she gives her cousin a hug. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go into the Peace Corps soon?" she asks as she lets go.

"It's been postponed by about a month," she replies. "If you're one of the dance instructors, then why weren't you teaching the lesson this afternoon? I didn't see you there. And why didn't you tell me you were working here?" lightly punching her cousin on the upper arm.

"I'm sorry," rubbing her arm. "I had a doctor's appointment this afternoon – that's why I wasn't there. As for the reason I'm working here, it's that the job I was hoping to get fell through," she replies with a sigh.

"What job was that?" she asks.

"I had an audition with the Rockette's," she replies.

"Oh yeah," Lois sporting a thoughtful look on her face. "I remember you telling me about that. Why did they turn you down?"

"I wasn't tall enough," sighing again.

"I'm sorry," Lois says as she rests her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Thanks," she says as she pours herself a glass of punch. "It's just as well that it didn't work out. I would have had to stop dancing for awhile anyway," taking a sip.

"Why?" a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Let's go outside and talk," she says instead.

"Sure," following her outside onto the terrace. "So why will you have to stop?"

She hesitates for a moment, then comes right out with it. "I'm pregnant."

"You're …_what?" _staring at her in shock.

"You heard me," sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Is there anything I can do?" sitting down next to her and taking her hand in her own.

"I wish there was," she sighs.

"What about an abortion?" Lois asks her.

"No," shaking her head emphatically. "I could never do that to a poor defenseless baby," her hands resting on her still flat stomach. "If it was you, would you get one?"

"Nope," she replies. "I could never do it either."

"I could just picture the General's face if you ever had to tell him that you were unwed and pregnant," leaning back in her chair. "He would be furious."

"Don't I know it," letting go of her hand and leaning back in her own chair. "So who is the father anyway?" _Please don't tell me that it's her dance partner._

"My now ex-boyfriend, Oliver," she replies.

"Oliver? As in Oliver Queen? I had no idea he was your boyfriend," looking at her with surprise. "What happened?"

"I caught him with another woman, that's what happened," a scowl on her face.

"Does he know about the baby?" Lois asks her next.

"He knows, but he's not interested in being a father."

"It's his loss," Lois declares.

"That's right," agreeing with her.

They sit there for a while, then Lois breaks the silence. "I have to ask you something," she says at last.

"Sure," turning to look over at her. "Who was that guy you were dancing with?"

"That was a long-time friend of mine, Clark Kent," she replies. "He's a dance instructor too. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious," looking out over the terrace wall.

Chloe notices that Lois' cheeks were a little flushed. "Curious, my ass," she responds with a snort. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that you have a little crush on him."

"I do not," getting up from her chair. "Besides, you can't have a crush on someone you just met," looking down at her cousin.

"You've already met?" an astonished expression on her face.

"Uh…I think I hear my father calling for me," she stutters nervously as she starts to walk away.

"I don't hear him," grabbing her arm and stopping her in her tracks. "When did you meet him?"

"I'd rather not say," now turning a brighter shade of pink.

"Wait a minute!" pointing at Lois. "_You're_ the mystery girl that Clark met tonight at the lake?"

She stares at her cousin in shock. "He told you?"

"He told me that he met a cute spitfire tonight while he was taking a moonlight dip in the lake."

"He did, huh?" her eyes narrowing. _Should I tell her he was naked at the time? Nah. I'll wait until Mr. Kent is around, then I'll bring it up, _smiling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Chloe asks.

"Oh, nothing," she replies in a sing-song voice.

_Yeah, right, _Chloe thinks to herself. _She's up to something. _Out loud she says, "I really should get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure," giving her cousin a quick hug. "I'm so glad you're here," Lois says with a smile.

"I'm glad too," Chloe replies. "I'll see you tomorrow," waving back at her as she walks back inside.

Lois walks down the stairs and is half-way to the cabin when she hears a faint sound in the distance. _That doesn't sound like ballroom dancing to me, _turning around and heading in the direction of the music…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Songs:**

Merengue – Michael Lloyd & Le Disc

Trot the Fox – Michael Lloyd & Le Disc

Johnny's Mambo – Michael Lloyd & Le Disc


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

_**Mood Music: **__**Where are you tonight - Tom Johnston**_

Lois comes to the beginning of a pathway that appears to lead up to some cabins on the hillside. She disregards the sign that says _Staff quarters - no guests please _and continues up the dimly lit path until she spots a staircase at the end of a white wooden bridge that leads to a large building near the top of the hill. _That must be where the music is coming from, _she thinks to herself as she resumes her walk. She spots Jimmy walking across the bridge carrying some watermelons. "Hi," she says as she walks towards him.

He stares at her with surprise. "How'd you get here?" he asks while trying to balance the three watermelons in his arms.

"I was taking a walk," she replies as she comes up to him. "Let me help you," pulling one of them from his arms. "So what's going on up there?" she asks as she adjusts the watermelon in her arms.

"You really should go back," Jimmy says in a nervous tone. "Why don't you go back to the playhouse? I saw you dancing with little boss man," he replies with a teasing smirk.

She promptly tosses the watermelon back at him; causing him to drop the ones in his arms, then turns to walk away. "Can you keep a secret?" he calls out after her.

She turns around. "I'm a military brat. I know secrets that would make your toes curl," arching an eyebrow.

He pauses for a moment before speaking. "_Okay_," he sighs. "You do know that your parents would probably kill you," he remarks as he picks up two of the watermelons and she picks up the remaining one.

"They won't kill me because they won't find out," she counters.

"Alright," he says reluctantly. "I just don't want my Uncle Perry to kill me for letting a guest come up here," walking across the rest of the bridge, then climbing the stairs to the large building at the top of the stairs with Lois following close behind. When they reach the top of the stairs, he asks her, "Can you get the door?"

"Sure," opening the door with her free hand. They enter the building and start walking down the hallway; not stopping until they arrive at the room where the music was coming from. He bumps the double doors with his backside and the doors fling open.

_**Mood Music: **__**Do you love me? – The Contours **_

Her jaw drops as she stares incredulously at the roomful of couples dancing like she's never seen couples dance before. "Where'd they learn to do that?" she finally asks as she watches couple after couple groping each other as if they were having sex on the dance floor.

"I don't know. Kids are doing it in their basements back home," Jimmy replies. "Wanna try it?" he says teasingly as he shakes the watermelons suggestively.

She shakes her head. "You won't catch me doing anything like that," she declares.

He chuckles at her remark. "I think you would – with the right guy that is," he grins back at her. "Come on, Baby," he says as he enters the room.

She scoffs at him as they begin to slowly weave their way through the crowd until they reach the other side of the room. "Could you imagine dancing like this on the main floor? Home of the family fox-trot? Uncle Perry would close the place down first," Jimmy tells her as they set the watermelons down on the table against the wall.

"I just can't believe I've never seen this kind of dancing before – and I've seen all kinds of unbelievable things in the military," she replies.

The words were barely out of her mouth when the doors swing open and Clark and Chloe enter the room to cheers. She can't help staring at how the black pants he was wearing cling to his body like a second skin. "It's hot in here," she mutters to herself while pulling off her sweater and tossing it on the table.

Clark grabs a bottle of beer and gulps it down as he pulls Chloe along with him into the center of the room and they begin to dance like everyone else. Lois grabbed a napkin off the table and began to dab at the light bead of sweat that was beginning to form on her forehead. Her eyes travel up to the white shirt he had on that was unbuttoned to his waist and revealed glimpses of his bare chest. "It really is hot in here," she says nervously as she grabs a bottle of beer.

He watches her with amusement as she gulps the beer down. "That's Clark Kent," pointing him out. "He's one of my best friends. He got me the job here," he tells her. "That's his partner. Her name is Chloe Sullivan."

"I know who she is. She happens to be my cousin," she rolls her eyes as she continues to watch them with fascination. "They look great together," she says wistfully. "You'd think they were a couple."

"They would make a great couple," he admits.

"She used to tell me about a guy she met in Junior High that she briefly had a crush on, but he didn't feel the same way about her," she says with a sigh. "Maybe he's the same guy."

"He is," he says. "They've never been a couple, but they do have a special friendship."

"You all must be really close," she turns to look over at him.

"We are," he replies with a smile.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Clark spins Chloe around and happens to spot Lois and Jimmy. "So the brunette standing next to Jimmy is your cousin," he remarks while unable to keep his eyes off Lois.

"Yeah," Chloe replies, then noticing how he was looking at Lois. "You know, you should ask her to dance," she says suddenly.

"I don't know if she'd say yes," he says with a sigh as they continue dancing.

"Well you won't know for sure unless you ask her," quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I guess the worst thing that could happen is she'll say no," he replies thoughtfully.

"So what are you waiting for?" pushing him in Lois' direction. "Go already," rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes, mother," rolling his eyes at her. _Okay, Clark. You can do this. You've done this before. She's no different from any other girl, _while heading in Jimmy and Lois' direction. _Who am I kidding? She's totally different from any other girl, _taking a deep breath, then exhaling as he walks up to them.

"Hey, C.K.," Jimmy says as he holds out his fist. "Ring that bell," he says with a grin.

_Go on, Clark. Ask her to dance, _he tells himself_. _ He opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly gets tongue-tied and instead says, "Not right now," looking intently at Lois for a moment before returning his attention to Jimmy. "What is she doing here?" he asks him pointedly.

"She came with me," he quickly replies. "She's with me."

_I should say something, _Lois thinks to herself, so she says the first thing that comes to her mind. "I carried a watermelon," she says at last.

Clark just shakes his head with amusement as he walks away. "I carried a watermelon?" she mutters under her breath as Clark returns to the dance floor and pulls Chloe back into his arms.

"What the hell happened over there? Why didn't you ask her?" Chloe asks as they start dancing again. "You missed a golden opportunity to get to know her better," she remarks as they start dancing again.

"It's against the rules to fraternize with the guests," he simply says as he dips her.

"Rules my ass," rolling her eyes. "That hasn't stopped you from skinny-dipping in the lake," she counters with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" his eyes widening with surprise.

"You told me one time that you weren't feeling good and was going to go to bed early – but since you don't get sick, I became suspicious so I followed you when I saw you sneaking out of your cabin. You really need to come up with a better excuse than that," she replies with a smirk. "So seriously, why didn't you ask her to dance?" she asks in a serious tone.

"I just chickened out. Alright?" sounding a little annoyed. "Can we not talk about it right now?"

"We're going to talk about it whether you like it or not," a determined look on her face. "I think the real reason you chickened out was because you're afraid you'll get burned again like you did with a certain someone who shall remain nameless."

"Maybe," conceding her point.

"I thought so," she replies before pulling out of his arms. "I think you should go back over there and ask her to dance – and don't take no for an answer," pushing him in Lois' direction, then turning around and finds another partner as a new song begins to play.

_**Mood Music: **__**Love man - Otis Redding**_

He walks back over to where Jimmy and Lois were standing. He gives her his most confident smile and takes her hand. She was about to tell him that she wasn't interested, but he had already pulled her along with him until they were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Don't you take no for an answer?" her eyes narrowing as he rests his hands on her waist.

"No," he replies with a grin.

"I'm embarrassed to say I don't know how to do this kind of dancing," she tells him.

"Don't worry about it," he says with a smile. "I'm an excellent teacher," he replies. "Now bend your knees and move your hips." She bends her knees and awkwardly begins to move her hips while looking around at the other dancers. "Look at me," he tells her. "Forget about everybody else and look into my eyes. Okay?"

She looks into his eyes. "Now roll your shoulders like this," showing her how to do it. "That's better," he tells her, then rests his hands on her waist and pulls her closer until she was pressed up against his chest. "You're doing great," gazing into her eyes as he swivels his hips against her lower body and making her feel things that she had never felt before.

Clark could feel her pulse racing and hear her heart beating rapidly as they continue dancing. He raises her arms up so she could wrap them around his neck and dips and swirls her around. All too soon the song comes to an end and she lowers her arms down to her sides. They stand there in the middle of the floor just gazing at each other before another song begins.

"I…uh…better get back before the General has a fit," her eyes still fixed on his.

"The General? Who's that?" gazing back at her just as intensely.

"My father," She replies as she reluctantly tears her eyes away from his face and takes a couple steps backwards. "I really better go," turning around and walking away.

He continues to watch until she closes the doors behind her, then is about to walk away when he stops dead in his tracks. His eyes close and a smile slowly spreads across his face while he stands there listening to the sweetest sound he's ever heard in his life.

Lois leans against the wall with a sigh and puts her hand over her still rapidly beating heart.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**The next morning…**

_He lays her down on the bed and gazes down at her with hungry eyes as he slowly pulls her panties down her body. He whispers how beautiful she is as he lowers his lips and slowly kisses his way up her long legs…_

Lois wakes up in a cold sweat. _What the hell was that? _ she wonders as she throws the covers off and heads for the bathroom. She stares at herself in the mirror. _I think a cold shower is in order; _she decides and proceeds to pull off her pajamas before hopping into the shower.

**At the same time…**

_She pushes him up against the wall and crashes her lips on his neck. He throws his head back while her hands frantically rips his shirt open and pulls it off. Her hands caress his firm abs up and down…_

His eyes pop open as he recalls the very vivid dream he just had. _What is she doing to me? _ He asks himself as he wipes the beads of sweat off his brow. _Since when do I sweat? _ He wonders as he gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to take a _very_ cold shower.

**A few hours later…**

"You came in rather late last night," Lucy remarks while they walk towards the lake. "I covered for you and told Mom that you were already in bed sleeping."

"I ran into Chloe," Lois replies as they reach the lake.

_"Chloe's here?" Lucy asks as they start to walk down the path alongside the lake._

_"Yep," Lois says as they continue walking besides the lake._ "In fact, there she is right now," she points out as they walk up to a couple of tables where several women were trying on wigs. "Hey, cous," she calls out with a smile.

Chloe looks up at the sound of Lois' voice. "Hi," she replies and comes around the table to give them both a brief hug. "You're looking good, Lucy," Chloe says after she pulls away.

"Thanks," she replies while looking her over. "You look different," she remarks.

"In which way?" she asks.

Lucy pauses a moment. "You seem to have a glow about you," she answers at last.

"It must be the sun," Chloe quickly says and immediately picks up a wig from one of the display stands. "Why don't you try this one," handing her the Cleopatra wig.

"Alright," taking it from her.

While she's trying it on, Chloe takes Lois aside. "She's pretty observant isn't she?"

"Annoying, isn't it?" Lois says with a slight frown.

"I'm just not ready for anyone to find out I got knocked up," Chloe continues.

"Does Clark know about the baby?" Lois asks.

"He does," she replies when she hears someone call out to them.

"Hi, ladies."

They both turn around to see a smiling Clark Kent strolling up to them. "Hey, Clark," Chloe replies as he gives her a brief hug and a peck on the cheek.

"You both look lovely today," turning to smile at Lois.

"Thank you," she mumbles under her breath. "I better go," she says to Chloe and starts to walk away.

"What's the rush?" Clark asks curiously as he gently grabs her hand and pulls her closer.

"I…a…have to take a shower," she stammers nervously.

"You look nice and clean to me," he remarks as he gives her the once over. "Come on. Have lunch with me," he asks while still holding her hand.

"Well…"

"Will you please go already?" Chloe pipes up while rolling her eyes.

"See? Even Chloe wants us to have lunch," he says in a teasing tone.

Lois hesitates at first, but then relents. "Alright, but only to get Chloe to stop rolling her eyes," flashing her cousin a quick glare.

"Have fun you guys," Chloe laughs as Clark leads Lois away.

"Who is that tall, dark, and handsome guy walking away with my sister?" Lucy asks as she puts the wig back on the stand.

"That's Clark Kent. He's one of my best friends," Chloe replies with a smile as they both watch Clark and Lois until they're out of sight.

"Does he have any brothers?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Lucy, but he's one of a kind," Chloe replies.

"Well he's definitely out of this world," Lucy sighs.

"You have _no_ idea," Chloe smiling inwardly and turns to her. "It's time for my lunch break. Wanna join me?"

"Sure," Lucy replies with a smile as they link arms and walk towards the main building.

**Meanwhile…**

"So what are we having for lunch?" Lois asks as they enter the kitchen.

"There's some chicken salad in the refrigerator. I thought I'd put together a picnic lunch for us," he answers as he opens the refrigerator and takes it out along with a few more items.

"That sounds good to me," Lois remarks as he takes out some bread.

"Don't forget the lettuce and tomatoes," Lois tells him.

"I won't," he replies and starts to slice one of the tomatoes up.

"I also like my bread toasted," she pipes up again.

"Is there anything else you want on it?" he asks as he puts a couple slices in the toaster and presses the lever down.

"That's it," she says with a smirk. "Make sure the bread is _lightly _toasted. I don't like it burnt to a crisp."

He groans inwardly as he makes his own sandwich. When the toast pops up, he assembles her sandwich. "Does this meet with your satisfaction, _Miss Lane_?" quirking one of his brows.

"It does," she says with a smile as he puts the sandwiches in a basket along with some fresh fruit, napkins, and a couple bottles of soda. "So are we all set?" she asks.

"Almost," he mutters as he opens drawer after drawer until he finds what he's looking for. "Perfect," he says as he folds up the red and blue blanket and slips it into the basket, then closes the lid. "Now we're all set," he says with a smile.

"So where are we going?" she asks as she follows him out of the kitchen and back down the path.

"You'll find out," a mischievous glint in his eyes as they continue walking until they arrive at the lake. "Looks familiar?" he teases as he finds an unoccupied spot near the water's edge and sets the basket down.

"I guess," shrugging her shoulders as he spreads the blanket out. She sits down and takes off her sneakers while he takes off his shoes.

He opens the basket and hands her a sandwich and a soda. "I think you forgot the bottle opener," she tells him.

"We don't need one," taking the bottle back from her and twisting off the cap. "There you go," handing it back to her.

"You're pretty strong," she remarks as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Comes from living on a farm," he replies as he opens his bottle and takes a swig.

"You were born on a farm?" she asks as she continues eating her sandwich.

"Not exactly," he says with a wistful look on his face. "I was raised by my adoptive parents since I was three. I never knew my biological parents."

Her hand reaches out to lightly touch his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Lois," he replies. "You said nothing wrong."

"I'm glad," she sighs with relief.

"So what about you? Where did you grow up?" he asks as they resume eating.

"My father is in the army so we've had to move from army base to army base," she replies with a sigh.

"That couldn't have been easy," he says thoughtfully.

"It wasn't," she says wistfully as she sets her bottle down.

"It must have been hard to make friends that way," he says as he finishes up his soda.

She shakes her head sadly. "After a while I just stopped trying. Thank goodness I still have Chloe to talk to. She's not just my cousin but my best friend as well."

"She's my best friend too," Clark says with a smile.

"So you and my cousin never hooked up?" looking over at him.

"We dated briefly, but quickly realized that we were better off as friends," he answers. "I know that it's a strange concept these days for a woman and a man to be just friends, but I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Neither do I," she replies with a grin as she takes a napkin and wipes her hands.

"So I wanted to ask you-" he starts to say before he hears a cry coming from the lake. "Excuse me," jumping to his feet and diving into the water.

Lois quickly stands up along with a few other people and watch as Clark rapidly swims toward an older woman who was struggling to keep afloat. He reaches up to her just as she goes under and pulls her into his arms and quickly swims back to shore. He sets her down on a blanket and starts performing CPR on her until the woman coughs up water. "Are you okay?" he asks as she opens her eyes and looks up at him.

"Yes," she whispers hoarsely as he helps her to her feet.

Clark was about to say something when an older man rushes up to them. "Honey, are you okay?" he asks with a worried look on his face as he puts his arm around her.

"I am because of this young man," turning to Clark with a smile. "Thank you so much," standing on her tip toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you," the man interjects and holds out his hand towards Clark.

"There's no need to thank me," Clark responds as he shakes the man's hand. "Your wife should probably get some rest," he adds.

"That's a good idea," the man says to Clark before turning to his wife once more. "Let's get you back to the cabin," he tells her as they walk away.

The small crowd slowly disperses as Clark turns to Lois. "You were incredible just now," she says with an amazed expression on her face.

"Thanks," he replies with a smile. They stand there gazing at each other for a few moments. "I should probably change out of these wet clothes," he says reluctantly without looking away.

"You probably should," Lois replies and turns to walk back to the blanket.

He follows her and together they gather up everything on the blanket and toss it into the picnic basket along with the blanket. "So I was going to ask you something before," he says as they start walking up the path.

"About what?" looking at him curiously as they re-enter the kitchen.

"I was going to ask you if-" his eyes widening suddenly when he spots the clock on the wall. "Damn," he mutters under his breath.

"What's wrong, Clark?"

"I'm sorry, Lois, but I have to go. I'm supposed to give one of the 'bungalow bunnies' a dance lesson in ten minutes," he says with a sigh as he throws out the trash from the basket.

"What's a 'bungalow bunny'? Lois asks him.

"That's what we call the wives of the men who only come up on the weekends," he replies. "She's going to be a bit upset to say the least," he remarks as he puts the basket away.

"Then you better go," she says as they leave the kitchen again.

He turns to her. "Maybe I'll see you at the dance tonight and we could talk?" he asks her with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'd like that," she replies.

"Good," taking her hand and lifting it up to press his lips to it. "So I'll see _you _later," winking at her as he walks away. Once he's out of sight, he super-speeds back to his cabin and quickly changes into dry clothes. He briefly checks his reflection in the mirror before super-speeding once more to the dance studio. _I guess she's not here yet, thank goodness; _he thinks to himself as he walks over to the shelf and looks through the record albums.

"You're ten minutes late."

He turns to look at the woman dressed in a dark pink halter-style dress with the annoyed look on her face and her hands resting on her hips. "Not by my watch," he replies with a smirk as he crosses his arms against his chest.

"I don't like your tone," she says icily.

"And I don't like the fact that I have to teach you of all people to dance," he snaps back.

"You know what will happen if you don't," she replies as she walks up to him.

He doesn't answer her; instead turning around and walking over to the record player. "How about the waltz?" he asks without turning around as he pulls a record from its sleeve.

"I already know how to waltz," she replies as he places the record on the turntable. "I would rather learn something…_sexy_," she drawls as she walks up to him and rests her hands on his waist.

He turns and looks down at her. "That's _not _a good idea," he replies. "I don't think your husband would like it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she whispers as her hands move further down to cup his backside.

He grabs her wrists and removes her hands from his backside. "I'm over you. I've _been _over you ever since the moment I caught you in bed with my best friend," his eyes darkening slightly. I'll give you a dance lesson, but that's it. That's where it ends," he concludes.

When she doesn't answer right away, Clark speaks up again. "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

She pauses a moment, then says, "Waltz it is," she replies at last as the music begins to play.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Later that evening…**

"So where were you this afternoon?"

Lois looks up at her father as they were eating their dinner in the main dining room. "I was spending some time with cousin Chloe and a friend of hers at the lake," she quickly replies as she shoves a bite of chicken into her mouth.

"Chloe's here?" her mother looks curiously at her.

"She's working as one of the dance instructors," she replies after swallowing.

"So she didn't get the job with the Rockettes after all," her father remarks as he takes a sip of his water.

"They told her she wasn't tall enough," Lois says as she dabs her mouth with a napkin.

"That doesn't surprise me," he replies while placing his water glass down on the table. "Your mother and I have seen the Rockettes several times over the years and they've always been tall."

"It's a shame because I remember how much she loves to dance," Ella remarks thoughtfully.

"I hope she has a back-up plan," her father pipes up.

"I don't know what it is, but knowing Chloe she'll have one," she quips as she sets her napkin down and stands up. "May I be excused? I thought I'd head on to the dance and watch Chloe in action."

"You may," her father replies with a smile. "We'll see you there shortly."

"Thanks," a smile on her face as she gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't be out too late tonight," Ella calls out after her.

"I'll try not to be," she replies as she walks away and head on to the gazebo.

_**Mood Music: Gazebo Waltz **_

She climbs the steps and leans back against one of the columns and watches Chloe dancing with one of the guests. Chloe stifles a groan as the man accidently steps on her foot. Lois chuckles inwardly as they dance. _Where's Clark? _Lois mouths to her.

_He's finishing up a dance lesson but he'll be here any minute, _she mouths back.

Lois nods her head in acknowledgement and continues to watch them until her parents show up. "Where's Lucy?" Lois asks as they come over to her.

"She had a headache and went back to the cabin to lie down," her father replies as he wraps his arm around Lois' shoulder.

"Aren't you dancing, Doc?" Perry asks as he walks up to them.

"We're waiting for a waltz," Ella replies with a smile. Just then Clark shows up looking quite handsome in his white dinner jacket and black tie. He gives Lois a discreet wink and starts to walk towards her, but he gets waylaid by the woman he was giving lessons to earlier. He rolls his eyes as they begin to dance. Lois smiles back at him and watches them dance.

"So who is that woman?" Lois asks Perry in a casual tone.

"That's Lana Lang-Luthor," he replies. "She's married to Lex Luthor, the billionaire."

"He's the owner of _Luthorcorp_," Lois remarks as they watch Clark and Lana dance.

"How did you know that?" Perry asks in a curious tone.

"I read the _Daily Planet every_ morning," Lois replies with a roll of her eyes.

"Hi, Perry. Aren't my dance lessons starting to pay off?" Lana interrupts as they continue to dance in the middle of the dance floor.

"You look great, Lana. Terrific," he answers before turning to Sam. "She's one of the 'bungalow bunnies,' he says in a low voice. "They come up for the week and the husband only comes up on the weekend. Lex is a big card player. He'll be joining our game," turning his attention back to Lana. "Lex is coming up on Friday?"

"Friday," she replies and turns back to Clark.

"He's away a lot," he remarks as he glances at his watch. "I have to take care of some paperwork," he says to Sam. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow," shaking his hand before he walks away.

The song comes to an end and a waltz begins. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" Sam turns to his wife and extending his hand towards her.

"I thought you'd never ask," taking his hand and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

While they're dancing, Clark tells Lana, "I should be mingling with some of the other guests."

"Alright," she replies. "I'll see you at my lesson tomorrow – and this time _don't _be late," her voice a little icy.

He suppresses the urge to roll his eyes as she walks away. The second her back is turned, he immediately walks over to Lois. "Would you like to dance with me?" his eyes twinkling.

"I would love to," smiling up at him.

"Not here," lowering his lips to whisper in her ear. "Follow me," taking her hand and leading her out of the gazebo.

"I'll walk _with _you," she quips as they continue walking until they reach the cabin they were at the night before.

He smiles back at her as they enter the cabin and they make their way through the crowd. "You're actually a pretty good dancer," he tells her as the next song begins to play.

_**Mood Music: **__**Stay - Maurice Williams and the Zodiac**_

"I think it's because you're a pretty good leader," she says in a teasing tone as they glide across the floor. "By the way, I couldn't help noticing that you were trying not to roll your eyes as the pink princess walked away. What's up with that?"

"You have a very unique way of expressing yourself," he can't help but chuckle. "I never would have thought to call her that. Now that I think of it, she does wear a lot of pink."

"I like the color, but not all the time," Lois says in return. "So what about you, Clark? Do you like it?"

He ponders the question for a moment before answering. "I think it depends on who's wearing it," he responds coyly. "But in answer to your question: Yes, I like it very much," he says in a husky tone.

Lois gulps thickly at the intense way he was staring at her. "You didn't actually answer my question," changing the subject. "Why did you roll your eyes like that?"

"Well," hesitating a moment before answering. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Huh," looking at him curiously. "Why did you break up?"

"I caught her in bed with the man who's now her husband," he answers with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm just grateful that we never got around to sleeping together."

"I see," a thoughtful expression on her face. "Yet you still have to give her dance lessons? That doesn't make any sense. If I broke up with someone like that, I wouldn't want to be around them at all."

"I know what you mean," he grimaces. "If it were up to me I wouldn't have anything to do with her, but I don't want to cause any trouble right now. Perry's offered me a position as a reporter at the _Daily Planet _when I'm finished with college next year."

"Okay, now _that _I understand," Lois replies.

"Somehow I knew you would. Why is that?" cocking his head and looking at her curiously.

"Beats me," shrugging her shoulders. "So I don't see Chloe," changing the subject yet again.

"You're right. She should have been here already," a concerned look on his face. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is," Lois responds quickly.

Just then, Jimmy enters the room and quickly makes his way over to them. "I need you to come with me," he says in a low voice.

"What's wrong?" he asks as a worried look begins to cross his face. "Is it Chloe? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing like that, but she does need your assistance," he reassures him.

"I'm coming with you," Lois declares.

Clark and Jimmy exchange glances. "Okay," Clark says at last. "Let's go. Where is she?"

"She's at her cabin," Jimmy replies.

The three of them leave and quickly make their way to Chloe's cabin. "I think I might have broke my ankle," Chloe grimaces in pain as they enter the cabin.

"Let me check," says Clark as he sits down on the edge of the bed and carefully lifts her leg. "So how did you hurt it anyway?"

"It was so stupid," she says with a frown on her face. "I was sitting on the couch taking off my shoes when I heard a loud noise outside. In my rush to get up and investigate it, my foot got caught on the scatter rug I keep on the floor in front of it."

"That'll do it," Clark remarks as he continues examining her ankle.

"Don't you think she should be brought to the infirmary?" asks Lois.

"Clark has had extensive first aid training," Jimmy answers.

"Comes from living on a farm," Clark quips.

"So what's the verdict?" Chloe asks.

Clark sets her leg down and looks up at her. "It's not a break, but it is a very bad sprain. You're going to have to stay off it for a couple days, but after that you'll need to take it easy for a couple weeks."

"Darn it," she scowls as she lays her head back on the pillow. "You know what this means," looking up at Clark with a raise of her brow.

"I know," he replies with a sigh as he lays her leg back down.

"I don't understand. What does it mean?" Lois asks with a confused look on her face.

"It means that they won't be able to perform at the _Sheldrake _next week," Jimmy tells her.

"What's the _Sheldrake?"_

"It's another hotel where we do our mambo act," says Clark. "It's really good money. We've been doing it for the last few years."

"Can't someone else fill in?" Lois asks next.

"No," Clark shakes his head as he starts to wrap the elastic bandage around Chloe's ankle. "Cathy has to work all day and can't learn the routines in time. That leaves Leanne, but now she has to fill in for Chloe."

"So there's nobody else," says Chloe as he slips a pillow under her ankle to elevate it.

"That's not _exactly_ true," says Jimmy with a sly expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" asks Clark. "Who do you know that could possibly fill in?"

"What about her?" pointing at Lois.

"What?" Lois' exclaims in a slightly squeaky voice.

"What?" Chloe and Clark exclaim at the same time.

"You _can't _be serious," Lois says with disbelief. "Me? No way," shaking her head. "I can't even do the Merengue," she says as she walks over to the door.

"She _can_ move," Jimmy counters. "I saw the way the two of you were dancing last night."

"_Please_, Lois?" Chloe asks in a pleading voice.

She turns around and stares back at her. "_Please_ don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Give me the sad puppy dog look. That's what. You know I'm a sucker for it," leaning back against the door.

"I know. That's why I gave it to you," she grins widely. "Besides, you never back down from a challenge," wiggling her brows.

"_That _was a low blow," Lois glares back at her.

"So will you do it?"

Lois continues to glare at her with her hands on her waist. "I'll do it, but you owe me BIG TIME."

"Don't I know it," Chloe mutters under her breath before turning back to Clark. "So what do you think of your new partner?" giving him a discreet wink.

He looks away from Chloe and concentrates his gaze on Lois. "I think it could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship," he smiles at her.

Lois just rolls her eyes. "So when do you want to start?"

"I thought maybe after breakfast tomorrow. Do you think you can fit dance lessons into your busy schedule of horseshoes and miniature golf?" he asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sure I could make the time. The question is, can you fit it into your busy schedule of naked skinny dipping?" laughing as she steps outside and closes the door behind her.

"_Naked_ skinny dipping?" Jimmy turns to look at him curiously.

Clark just glowers at him as he opens the door and super-speeds away in the opposite direction.

Jimmy just shakes his head with amusement. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. Lois and Clark are great together."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Chloe says as she laughs along with him…

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Back to that day in the future**

Sorry for the delay, but Clark was also in the mood for some evening delight. You'd think a man his age would have a lowered libido by now, but Clark is no ordinary man. I don't even know for sure how old he is and neither does Clark. Now you're probably wondering what I mean by that. Well I'll just come right out and tell you.

Clark is an alien.

You're probably thinking that I'm making this whole thing up but I'm not. Clark was actually born on a planet called Krypton. His biological parents sent him to Earth before the planet blew up. Do you remember the meteor shower of 1945 that hit Smallville, KS? Well, that's where his adoptive parents found his spaceship in a large crater after their truck overturned when the meteors hit.

I didn't know about his unique heritage when we first met. It wasn't until a while later that he finally told me the truth, but that's a story for another day.

So where was I? Oh yeah. I was telling you the story of when Clark and I first met.

I didn't know what I was in for when I agreed to be Clark's dance partner. Why did I let Chloe talk me into it anyway? I'll tell you why. Because a Lane doesn't back down from a challenge, that's why. I became determined to do my very best. As Chloe pointed out to me when Clark wasn't around, it would also give me the chance to spend some 'quality' time with him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Mood music: **__**Wipeout – The Surfaris**_

He started out with the basic steps. One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four. I could hear those words of his echoing in my head at night. I kept stepping on his feet but he was surprisingly patient with me at first. After a while though, I could sense that he was getting just a little bit_ impatient_ with me. I could hear the exasperation in his voice as he kept showing me the steps over and over again. I kept wondering why I wasn't getting the hang of it, but then I realized why.

It was because of Clark

There was just something about him that made me weak in the knees. Sometimes he would gaze at me and I would feel my pulse race. It also happened whenever he held my hands as we danced. Damn, that man was sexy. Still sexy I should say. He still makes me feel that way. I never told him all this but somehow I get the feeling that he knew all along and secretly enjoyed me getting all flustered and nervous like a school girl.

He would tell me as we practiced that the steps weren't enough and that I needed to feel the music. I must confess that it didn't make sense at first, but then I finally understood what he meant.

Whenever we weren't practicing, I would head over to the bridge. I would go back and forth; sometimes kicking the railing and stomping my feet in frustration when I lost track of what I was doing. I also on occasion climbed the stairs up and down. I still occasionally stumbled over my feet, but I slowly mastered the steps. I would twirl around and swivel my hips and do these little kicks. One time I was really getting into it and I struck a pose against the railing.

_**Mood music: Hungry Eyes (Clois) - Eric Carmen**_

One day he started to teach me another dance that wasn't the mambo. He said it was a feeling, a heartbeat, then he started to lightly tap his chest. I guess I did it a little too hard because then he took my hand and placed it on his chest. I closed my eyes as he laid his hand on mine and started to do the taping again. Before I realized it, we had started to dance while he continued the tapping.

I didn't want the moment to end.

The next day I went to the dance studio for one of our practice sessions. Since Chloe was still resting her ankle, Leanne filled in for a little bit before she had to report for work. She was and still is one of my best friends and a really great dancer. Sometimes Clark and I meet up with her and her husband Patrick and we go out dancing.

Anyway, I had a bad habit of not looking up at Clark as we danced. He kept telling me to keep my head up and to lock my frame over and over again. He told me I had spaghetti arms. Could you believe that? I knew we should take this seriously, but why couldn't we have a little fun at the same time? And don't _even_ get me started about the "This is my dance space. This is your dance space" stuff. *rolls eyes* Leanne would come up behind me and help me get into the right position, then would dance behind me as Clark and I moved around. After she did that a few times, I was able to hold my own.

The next night I had to sneak out because Clark wanted to get in an extra practice session. It wasn't easy because on my way out, I ran into Richard White. Ever since that one dance we shared when we arrived, he's been trying to get me to go out with him. I tried to put it as delicately as I could, but he just wouldn't get the hint. I finally had to put it bluntly that I wasn't interested. His uncle wasn't too thrilled when he found out, but that's his problem.

I already knew who I was interested in.

I finally arrived at the cabin where we were going to practice and Clark was standing there waiting for me and pointing to his watch. I explained to him why I was late and he understood, then he told me that we were going to be practicing turns.

It was about time.

I kept knocking my forehead against his as he turned me around. It was very frustrating because he kept telling me to focus my eyes on him. It wasn't easy to do that because I could easily get lost just staring into them. Sometimes they looked as blue as the sea, but other times they would look as green as leaves. Then sometimes they would look like a combination of the two.

Yeah, I could get lost in them all right.

I thought that after a couple hours I was finally starting to get the hang of it, but that's when he did something I wasn't prepared for.

He took off his shirt.

Why did he have to do that? Did he not have any idea just how seeing his bare chest affects me? It was bad enough that I've been having sex dreams about the night that we met – except in my dreams he walked up to me still naked and wet and…

I'm sure you'd rather hear about my story than about my hot sex dreams about Clark.

I wondered if he did it on purpose because I would catch a hint of a smile on his face as he tossed the shirt to the side. He knew what he was doing all right, so I decided to up the ante.

I said I was feeling hot so I decided to take off the shirt I had on.

He looked at me curiously as I slowly unbuttoned the shirt. His eyes widened with surprise as I removed it and revealed the short crop top I was wearing underneath. He couldn't stop gazing at my taut stomach. I saw him take a nervous gulp as I tossed the shirt to the side.

Score one for Lois Lane.

He recovered his composure and took me in his arms again and started to show me the turns again. I finally got it down pat and felt very proud of myself – not just for that but for getting one over on Clark. It's funny how now all of a sudden he was the one who couldn't concentrate.

Yep. I was really proud of myself.

After a while we stopped and he turned me around so that my back was against his chest. I was wondering what he was going to do next when he placed one hand on my stomach and raised my left arm around his neck. As his fingers slid down my upper arm, I got the sudden urge to laugh. I guess I was a little ticklish there or something. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was really annoyed. So we did it again. And again. And again.

I couldn't stop laughing and I felt bad about it, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't know how to stop from laughing, but apparently Clark figured out a way. The next time he raised my arm and wrapped it around his neck, I could feel the laughter about to come out again. Then all of a sudden I felt his lips softly press against the side of my neck. I thought I was in a dream but it wasn't. It was real. The laughter died right then as he made his way around my neck to the other side while his hands caressed my stomach…

Clark just poked his head in and reminded me about our dinner plans with Chloe and her husband. I had totally forgotten about it. To quote the _Terminator… _

_I'll be back._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Back to the past…**

Lois moans softly as he turns her around to face him. "Baby," he whispers as his lips travel up her chin towards her lips, but before he could kiss her there's a knocking at the door.

"I better hide," slipping out of his arms and disappearing into the other room. He goes over to the door and opens it.

"What do _you _want?" Clark asks as he shuts off the record player and picks up a small town to wipe his forehead.

"Uncle Perry sent me over to remind you that you're ten minutes late for your dance exhibition in the main ballroom," Richard answers tersely.

Clark narrows his eyes ever so slightly. "According to the clock, I have a half hour," he counters.

"Obviously you didn't get the message about the change," Richard replies.

"So you just decided to take the time and deliver it yourself?" Clark raises his brows at him.

"It wasn't my idea. I have better things to do than delivering messages for the help," he replies snidely as he turns to leave, but not before noticing Lois' tote bag on the couch. "That bag looks _awfully _familiar," looking curiously at it, then at Clark.

"One of my students must have left it earlier after her dance lesson," Clark promptly replied.

"I can make sure it gets to her," Richard says as he reaches for it, but Clark quickly snatches the bag away. "_I'll _make sure she gets it."

They stare each other down for a minute before Richard opens the door. "If you're not at the ballroom in ten minutes, then you'll be docked a day's pay," he adds with a smirk as he slams the door closed.

Lois comes out when she hears the door slam. "He is _such_ an ass," she remarks. "Even after I made it quite clear that I wasn't interested, he's still pressuring me to go out with him," frowning as she sits down on the couch and begins to tie her sneakers.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind," Clark declares as he starts walking towards the door.

"No, Clark," catching up to him and grabbing his arm. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a damsel in distress you know," looking up at him. "Besides, I don't want to be responsible for you losing a day's pay."

"I just don't like that-"

"I know," interrupting him. "It means a lot that you would defend my 'honor' as it were," giving him a coy smile.

"Do you really have to leave?" Clark asks as he hands her the tote bag.

"I'm afraid so," she says in a wistful tone. "Family dinner."

"Oh," sporting a look of disappointment on his face as he walks with her to the door. "So do you think you can get away tomorrow afternoon?" he asks while opening the door.

"I don't see why not, but I'll let you know if I can't," she answers back as she steps out onto the porch. "What time?"

"Around 3:00?"

"Okay," she replies as she descends the stairs.

He goes back inside and closes the door. _So close, _he sighs as he leans back against the door for a moment before quickly changing into his dance clothes and super-speeding away.

_Damn, Richard White, _she mutters under her breath as she walks away.

**The next afternoon…**

Lois grabs her tote bag and starts to leave the bedroom when her mother shows up. "Where are you going?"

she asks.

"To see Chloe," she says quickly. "I thought I'd bring her a few things to cheer her up."

"Maybe I'll go with you," her mother answers.

"Oh, okay," trying to sound enthusiastic.

Her mother can't help but notice the tone in her voice. "You'd rather not have me tagging along," she remarks.

"It's not that I don't want you there-" Lois starts to say before her mother interrupts.

"I understand," her mother says while resting her hand on Lois' shoulder. "Is everything okay with you?" she asks.

"Of course," she says while looking curiously at her. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that we haven't seen too much of you so far on this vacation," her mother replies. "If there was anything wrong, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would," Lois replies in a reassuring tone while giving her Mom a hug. "I'll see you later," giving her a peck on the cheek before she leaves. Her mom stands in the doorway and watches as Lois heads in the direction of the staff cabins.

"I'm back," Sam says as he climbs up the stairs.

"How was the poker game?" she asks as he walks over to her.

"I won, no thanks to Lex Luthor," he frowns.

"Why? What happened?" turning around to face him.

"I don't have definite proof, but I think he cheats."

"He's a billionaire. He doesn't need to cheat," she says.

"O f course he doesn't," he scowls. "He's an arrogant son of a b*tch who thinks he's the master of the universe, and I'm not too fond of his wife either."

She looks up at him. "It's funny you say that because I don't care for her either," she replies with a grin.

"I never thought I'd _ever_ hear you say anything negative about anybody. You always surprise me," he chuckles before changing the subject. "So I saw Lois walking away as I was coming up the path. Where is she off to now?"

She sighs and turns around. "To see Chloe," she replies as he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

He turns her around to face him. "What's wrong?"

She looks at him curiously. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"How long have we been married, Ella?"

"It'll be twenty years next year," she says with a smile.

"That's right," smiling back. "Don't you think I know you pretty well by now?"

"Of course you do, dear," laying her hand on his cheek.

"So what's wrong?" he asks again.

She exhales softly. "I think there's something going on with Lois that she's keeping from us."

"What?" staring back at her with surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," shaking her head. "It's just a feeling I have."

He pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sure that whatever it is, she'll tell us when she's ready."

"You're right. You're right. I know you're right," laying her head on his shoulder. "So where is Lucy?" she asks.

"I think she was on the putting green taking a golf lesson," he replies while stroking Ella's hair.

"Golf?" raising her head and looking up at her husband with raised brows. "I thought she didn't like golf?"

"I think she likes it now because of the good-looking golf instructor," he chuckles.

"What _am_ I going to do with her," rolling her eyes slightly.

"She's a teenager," shrugging his shoulders.

"True," she sighs. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I have an idea," a twinkle in his eyes as he sweeps her off her feet.

She stares up at him in shock. "Samuel L. Lane, just what do you think you're doing?" she asks as he carries her off to the bedroom.

"What do you think?" he replies in a teasing tone as he pushes the door closed with his foot.

"I'm thinking that you want some afternoon delight," she says coyly.

"Can you read my mind or what?" he says as he lowers his lips…

**A few minutes later…**

"How's the ankle?" Lois asks as she pulls up a chair next to Chloe's bed and sits down.

"It's still a little achy," Chloe replies as she adjusts the pillow under her ankle. "So how are the dance lessons coming along?"

"Okay, I guess," Lois replies. "We have another practice session this afternoon."

"Clark tells me you're getting pretty good," Chloe says.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure of turns and he has yet to show me lifts," she frowns slightly.

"He will," Chloe replies as she picks up a glass from the bedside table.

"Still with the morning sickness?" Lois asks as Chloe sips her ginger ale.

"It's much better today than yesterday," she says as she sets the glass back down. She looks up at Lois. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," she shrugs her shoulders.

"Don't give me the 'oh, nothing' routine. I know you've been dying to ask me if I've heard from Oliver."

"What makes you think-"

"I _know _you," Chloe interrupts her. "Go ahead. Ask me."

Lois hesitates a moment. "So have you heard from him?"

"No," shaking her head. "Not a peep."

"If he showed up, I'd beat the crap out of him for how he's treated you," Lois declares angrily. "Don't think I won't do it either."

"Clark told me the same thing," Chloe replied with a sigh. "_Speaking_ of Clark, has he kissed you yet?"

Lois is startled by the sudden change in the conversation. "Well…yes and no."

Chloe looks at her confusedly. "That doesn't make sense. Either he kissed you or he didn't. Which is it?"

"I just told you. No, he hasn't kissed me on the lips…yet."

"Then why didn't you just come out and say so?" Chloe asks in an annoyed tone.

"Because he _did_ kiss me. Just not on the lips."

Chloe looks curiously at Lois. "Just _where_ did he kiss you?"

"On the back of my neck," she replies. "It was…lovely," a dreamy expression appearing on her face.

Chloe quirks her brow. "I see," she says at last.

Lois shakes herself out of her reverie and looks up at the wall clock. "I better get going."

"But you _just_ got here," Chloe whines.

"I know," Lois says as she stands up. "I'm supposed to meet Clark at 3:00 and I don't want to be late."

"Just when it was getting good," Chloe pouts and crosses her arms against her chest. "Go ahead and leave me here all by myself."

"I'm sorry," Lois says as she gives Chloe a peck on the cheek. "I'll try to stop by later. Okay?"

"Okay," Chloe sighs as Lois closes the door behind her and goes down the stairs. She starts walking down the path when she runs into Jimmy.

"Hi," he says with a smile. "How are the dance lessons coming along?"

"Chloe just asked me that same question so I'm going to tell you what I told her. They're coming along okay," she says. "I have to meet up with Clark to practice, but before I go can you do something for me?"

"Sure," he replies. "What is it?"

"Can you go visit Chloe?" she asks. "She's feeling a little lonely."

"No problem," he says as he heads in the direction of Chloe's cabin.

"Thanks, Jimmy," she calls out after him before continuing on her way…

**About a half-hour later…**

"Back. Easy," Clark tells Lois as they practice the dance routine. "Turn, turn," spinning her around. "Now Down. Lift." She raises her arms in the air but he pushes them back down. "You'll learn that later," he tells her as he continues turning her around. "Come on," sounding a little impatient. "Down. Twist and the bow," bending her backwards.

"Ugh," she groans and immediately stands up. "You trying to kill me? Is that your idea of fun?" stretching her back.

"Of course not," he replies. "You need to concentrate! How else are we gonna pull this off?"

She glares at him before she says, "We do the show in two days. You won't show me lifts. I'm not sure of turns. I'm doing all this to save _your_ ass, but what I really wanna do is drop you on it!"

His jaw drops and he stares back at her in astonishment, then a smile slowly begins to form. "Let's get out of here," quirking a brow.

"And just where are we going?" she asks with hands resting on her hips. "It's raining outside."

"I know that, but the perfect place to practice lifts is outside," he replies. "We'll have to change our clothes first though," his eyes lingering on her long flowing soft pink skirt and white tank top tied just above her abdomen.

"My eyes are up here," rolling them but secretly getting a thrill out of his obvious ogling. "Give me a few minutes," she says while grabbing her pants and shirt from the couch and walking behind a dressing screen situated in one of the corners of the room.

Once she's behind the screen, he super-speeds to his cabin and changes into a pair of casual black pants, tank top, and leather jacket. He returns in a few seconds and sits down to wait for her.

"Told you I'd only be a few minutes," she grins as she puts on her jacket and pulls the hood over her head.

_**Mood music: Overload - Zappacosta**_

"Alright then," he says as they rush out into the rain and start running. They don't stop until they reach his car. He tries to turn the door handle but it doesn't open. "Sh*t!" he exclaims while looking through the passenger side window.

"What?" she asks as he hits the roof of the car with frustration.

"I locked the keys in the car," he replies with a scowl. He looks around and spots one of the lights that line the pathway. "Perfect," he says as he kicks off the light and pulls out the post. "Stand back," he warns her as he aims the post at the small triangular window and shatters it. He reaches inside and unlocks the door. "Beats getting wet huh?" he says with a grin as she sits down on the passenger seat. Once he closes the door, he walks around the car and slips behind the steering wheel.

"You're wild," she says as the car speeds down the road.

"What?" looking at her curiously.

"You're WILD!" she giggles then bursts out into full-fledge laughter.

He shakes his head with amusement as they continue driving. A short time later, the rain stops just as they reach a small clearing. "So have you ever climbed a tree before, Baby?" he asks as they get out of the car.

"I can climb just about anything," she says with a determined lift of her chin. "Watch me," she adds.

His eyes linger on her backside as she starts climbing one of the trees. He gives himself a mental shake before he calls out to her. "We don't really need to climb a tree after all."

She stops half-way up and looks over at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" she asks as she starts back down.

"You didn't give me a chance," he chuckles as her feet hit the ground.

"Likely story," rolling her eyes. "You probably didn't say anything just so you can admire my ass."

"Strong language coming from you," he says as she walks over to him.

"You didn't deny it," arching a brow at him.

"It's for me to know and for you to wonder about," winking at her. "This way," grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him until they come across a long log set between two inclines above a creek.

"Why here?" she ask as he takes off his shoes and jacket.

"Because of that," pointing to the log.

"Oh. Okay," she replies while taking off her coat and sneakers.

"Let's go," climbing one of the inclines until he reaches the end of the log. "Are you coming or what?" calling down to her.

"Not yet," but then her eyes widen when she realizes what she said. "I meant to say that I was…uh…right behind you."

He looks quizzically at her as she reaches the top. "What did you mean by _not yet?" _

"Slip of the tongue," shrugging her shoulders. "It didn't mean anything," she replies as she walks over to where he was standing.

_I know what she really meant, _smiling inwardly. _Slip of the tongue, my ass. More like a Freudian slip if you ask me. _

"So what are we doing here?" her voice interrupting his thoughts.

"For this," he says and walks over the log until he's almost at the other end, then turning around to face her. "Now, the most important thing to remember…in lifts…is balance," his eyes closed with his arms stretched out to the side as he jumps up. "Whoa, whoa," the log shaking when he lands back on it. "I got it now," both of them laughing a little as he recovers his balance.

"So where'd you learn to become a dancer?" she asks as he sits down and straddles the log.

"Well…" pausing for a moment. "I was hanging out with some friends at this coffee place back in Smallville when this guy came in one day and said that Arthur Murray was giving a test for instructors. So if you passed, they teach you different dances, show you how to break them down, how to teach them."

"You have a natural talent for dancing," she says.

"Not really," he remarks while swinging his legs back and forth. "You should have seen me in high school," grimacing at the memory. "I had two left feet."

"You wouldn't think it to look at you now."

"It took a lot of practice," he admits. "To be honest, I really enjoy it, but it's not what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"I remember you telling me during our picnic that Mr. White offered you a position as a reporter when you're finished with college."

"Yeah," he answers with a smile. "I mainly do this during the summer. When the fall semester starts up in September, I'll be helping out at the family farm. Maybe teach a class or two on the side."

"Sounds like you have it all figured out."

"For now," he replies. "You never know what life will throw at you though," swinging his legs upward to stand up.

"I know," agreeing with him. "I was supposed to leave for the Peace Corp at the end of August, but now that's been postponed a month," exhaling a soft sigh.

"That's what I mean. Real life strikes again," he says as he extends his arm forward and points at her.

"What?" looking curiously at him.

He crooks his finger then points downward.

"No," shaking her head.

"Not afraid are you?" he says teasingly.

"Of course not. That's absurd," scoffing at the very notion.

_**Mood music: Hey, Baby - Bruce Channel **_

He grins and walks over to her. "Come on," taking her by the hands. "Don't look down," he tells her. "Look here," pointing to his eyes. "Good," he tells her as he gradually leads her across the log until they're about half-way over.

"This is fun," she says with a smile as he gradually lets go of her.

"It's a good way to practice balancing isn't it?"

"You were right, but if you tell anybody-"

"I'll consider it _classified,"_ winking at her as they go back and forth on the log.

"So do you come here a lot?" she asks as they continue dancing.

"When I want some peace and quiet," he replies. "I like to call this place my _Fortress of Solitude_ – at least when I'm away from home. Back on the farm, the loft in the barn has that designation."

"I can see why," she remarks as he slowly leads her back across the log. "I would love to come back here sometime and bring a book."

"You like to read too?" he asks as they climb down the incline.

"I love it," she says as they briefly sit down to put on their shoes. "I take after my mother. She loves to read too. My father of course only reads the newspaper. He doesn't like to read fiction. I on the other hand will read just about anything."

"Good for you," he says as they stand up.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asks.

"Follow me," taking her hand again and leading her to a large field surrounded by the trees of the forest. "Now, bend your knees and go up. Go, go," he tells her as she runs towards him. He grabs her by the waist and lifts her up off the ground a couple feet, then sets her down. "Good try," he says. "Now, you'll hurt me if you don't trust me, all right?"

"Alright," she answers and runs towards him again. He lifts her up a little higher than the first time. "Good. Now, I'm gonna go up,"

She runs up to her again and lifts her up even further, but he loses his balance when she falls against his chest and they fall down hard. "Are you okay?" he asks as they end up rolling around on the grass.

"I'm fine," laughing as they get up. "You know, the best place to practice lifts is in the water. Are you up for it?" quirking a brow at her.

"I'm up for anything," she responds with a sly wink and starts walking across the field.

He catches up to her. "This way," he says as he passes her. They continue walking through the forest until they reach the lake. "Here we are," he says as he takes off his shoes.

Her eyes linger at his muscled chest as he proceeds to pull off his tank top. _Damn, he's sexy, _she gulps thickly as he drops the tank top to the ground and walks over to the edge of the lake. "Are you coming or not?" he says teasingly as he dives into the water.

"Yeah," she calls out as she takes off her shirt and dives in herself. "It's cold," she shivers a little as she swims over to him.

"You'll get used to it," he replies as he rests his hands on her waist. "Now bend your knees. And…go," lifting her up above his head. "Good. Good," he says. "Now hold the position. Hold it. Good. Don't break! Don't break!" he half-yells out as his back arches backwards and she dives head first into the water.

She emerges from beneath the surface and laughs along with him as she swims back over and links her arm around his neck; her other hand on his shoulder. His hands rest on her waist as they gaze into each other's eyes. He starts to lower his head when a sudden screech startles them both. "What the hell was that?" pulling away.

"It's probably an owl," Clark replies.

"I hope so," she answers while her eyes dart around anxiously.

"We'll be fine," he reassures her in a soothing tone.

She looks up at him. "Why do I believe you?" cocking her head and looking at him curiously.

"Because I'm believable?"

"It's not that," shaking her head. "It's just…"

"What?" moving closer to her.

"A feeling," she admits.

"I'll accept that," he says with a smile. "So do you want to try it again or do you want to get out of here?"

"Let's do it again," winking at him.

"Alright," once again gripping her waist. "We'll do it again," he says. "Alright. One, two, three," he counts out as he starts to lift her into the air. "Good," he says as he holds her above his head. "Keep...No, no, no," he calls out as she once again dives into the water.

They laugh again as they swim up to each other. "It wasn't too bad," he says as she adjusts the strap of her tank top.

"One more time?" she asks while gazing into his eyes.

"Uh huh," he says softly as he grips her waist. "Over my head. Go," lifting her up again…

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**A short time later…**

"So do you feel better about lifts?"

"A little," Lois replies as they get out of the car and begin to walk down one of the paths. There's a comfortable silence between them as they continue walking. "I had fun today."

Clark looks over at her. ""So did I," he replies with a smile. "I've really enjoyed dancing with you. A little more practice and you'll be an expert before you know it."

"I'm not so sure about that," she remarks as they arrive within sight of her cabin. "I guess nobody's there because there's no lights on."

"Could they be sleeping?" he asks.

"I don't think so," shaking her head. It's too early," turning around. "At least I won't have to explain to my parents why my clothes are wet."

"That's true," agreeing with her. "I better get going," he says while looking at his watch. "I have to perform at the main ballroom in less than an hour."

"Alright," she says. "So what time do we have to leave for the Sheldrake tomorrow night?"

"Well, it takes about a half hour to get there and we go on at eight so…" thinking about it. "How about we leave here around six? We'll meet up at my car. It should give us plenty of time to get ready and warm-up."

"That sounds fine by me," smiling back at him as she rises on her tip toes to softly press her lips against his cheek. "See you then," flashing him a wink as she heads towards the cabin.

He continues watching her until he sees her enter the cabin, whistling softly to himself as he heads back in the direction of his cabin.

**The next evening…**

Lois comes out of the bathroom and is a little surprised to see Lucy. "Aren't you supposed to be at your golf lesson right now?" she asks as she brushes out her hair.

"That was this afternoon. I'm getting ready for a date with my golf instructor. We're having dinner in the main dining room, then we're going dancing," she replies with a smile as she applies some lipstick, then turns away from the mirror. "What do you think of this color?"

"I like it," Lois replies. "You must _really_ like this guy," she says in a teasing tone.

"He is _such_ a hunk," a dreamy expression in her eyes as she puts the cap back on the lipstick.

"So does this hunk have a name?" Lois asks as she puts on a pair of white Capri pants and a white peasant top with blue embroidery on it.

"His name is Oliver Queen. He's tall with blonde hair and the most gorgeous smile you've ever seen. He's also very rich-" stopping when she notices the strange look on Lois' face. "What's wrong?"

_Damn! Why did it have to be him of all people? I can't even tell her about him getting Chloe pregnant because it's supposed to be a secret. I can't let her go out with him. _"Lucy," she begins as she walks over to her. "I think you should stay away from Oliver. From what I've heard about him, he's always on the make. You deserve better."

"I don't believe it," Lucy says as she slips on her sweater and exits the bedroom.

"Lucy," following her out into the living room area. "_Please_ don't go out with him. He's not to be trusted."

Lucy turns around to face her. "He's been nothing but a gentleman with me," her eyes narrowing as she opens the outside door. "I'm going out with him and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me," slamming the door shut behind her.

"Lucy!" Lois opening the door and calling out after her, but Lucy just ignores her. _Great, __just__ great, _she mutters under her breath as she goes back into the bedroom. While putting on her sneakers, she remembers something. _Damn! I forgot to ask her to cover for me tonight, _rushing out the door and heading for the main house. She starts to go past the kitchen while on her way to the dining room when she hears Clark's name.

"Hey, Clark," Pete says as he heads over to the refrigerator and pull out some cans of beer, tossing a couple to Jason and Whitney.

"Hi, Pete," Clark replies while eating his sandwich.

She stops at the window when she hears Clark's voice. _I shouldn't eavesdrop, _she tells herself and starts to walk away when the next thing to come out of Pete's mouth stops her dead in her tracks.

"So have you gone all the way with Lois yet?" Pete asks Clark.

Lois turns around and peers through the window.

"What Lois and I do in private is _none_ of your business," Clark scowls back at him after finishing his sandwich.

"Have you even copped a _feel?"_ Pete asks while opening his beer with a church key.

"I told you it's _none_ of your business," Clark hisses through clenched teeth.

"A fox like that and you _still_ haven't taken her to bed?" Pete shakes his head as he drinks his beer.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" Whitney asks in a curious tone.

"You are _such_ a candy ass," says Jason as he takes a slug of his beer. "What the heck is taking you so long?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," Pete looking at them briefly before turning back in Clark's direction. "So why don't you just pop her cherry already and be done with it like you did all the other hot chicks?"

Clark's eyes flash a crimson red and he grabs him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Lois as if she was nothing but an easy lay," pushing him up against the wall. "She's a very special lady. She's smart and beautiful and she makes me laugh. I respect her. You would be so lucky to find someone like her," letting go of Pete's shirt. "Now I have to get ready for the performance at the Sheldrake, but I promise you this. If I hear even a _rumor_ about Lois that is derogatory, I will find you and kick your sorry ass from here to Tuesday – and that goes for _all_ of you," flashing a glare at the other two guys before leaving the kitchen and slamming the door behind him.

Lois didn't hear Clark's response because she was already running back to the cabin. _I thought he was different, _throwing herself on her bed as the tears roll down her cheeks. After a while, she sits up and goes into the bathroom to wipe her eyes with some facial tissue.

_How can I be his dancing partner now? _blowing her nose. _I just won't show up. That'll show __him__, _throwing the wadded up tissue into the wastebasket. _The hell with him, _she decides as she grabs a book and a blanket and heads for the lake.

Clark mutters angrily to himself as he opens the car door. _What the hell do they know about how to treat a lady anyway? _still muttering as he hangs up his tuxedo along with the dress that Lois was going to wear. He closes the door and leans back against the car and waits for her to arrive.

Ten minutes go by before he starts to get worried. _We're gonna be late. Where is she? _glancing at his watch again. _I better make sure she's okay, _taking a quick look around before super-speeding to the cabin. Using his x-ray vision, he scans it and determines that she wasn't there.

_Where is she? _he asks himself again as he starts to head back to his car. _Maybe she's at the lake, _he thinks as he heads over there. "Lois!" he calls out to her as he walks up to where she was sitting.

She looks up from her book, her eyes narrowing. "What do _you_ want?"

Clark is taken aback by the cool tone in her voice. "We were supposed to meet up at my car almost fifteen minutes ago."

"I know," she answers back. "I changed my mind. I don't want to be your dancing partner," returning her attention to her book.

He sits down next to her and pulls the book out of her hands. "Why not?" he asks. When she doesn't reply, he says, "What's wrong, Lois?"

She doesn't answer him for a long moment before saying, "So why don't you just pop her cherry already and be done with it like you did all the other hot chicks?" repeating what Pete said, except with tears in her eyes.

Clark's jaw drops at what she just said. "You _heard_ that?"

"I was on my way to the dining room to ask Lucy to cover for me tonight and I heard the whole thing," turning her head away from him. "You didn't even defend my honor," sniffling a little. "I thought you were different," pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose.

Clark puts his hand on her cheek and turns her head. "I don't blame you for being upset, Lois," he begins, looking deep into her eyes. "But I _did_ defend you. I told them that you were smart and beautiful and a very special lady," his fingers caressing her face. "I guess you must have left before hearing all that."

"You really said all that?"

"I really did," he responds while wiping a tear away from her face with his thumb.

She manages to give him a small smile. "I guess I was more upset about being roped in with all the other girls you've been with."

He hesitates for a moment before responding. "Lois, about all those other girls-"

"Look at the time," she remarks while glancing at her watch. "We better get going," standing up and looking down at him.

He stands up. "So you'll still be my partner?"

"Yes," she replies and promptly gives him a kiss on the cheek. "That's for defending my honor," she whispers in his ear.

He smiles at her as she picks up her blanket and book. _Before this night is through, I'm gonna get a __real__ kiss from her, _taking her hand as they walk away.

**Twenty minutes later…**

"I just _love_ Elvis," Lois says with a smile as his song _Devil in Disguise_ comes to an end and _Those Lazy Hazy Crazy Days of Summer_ by Nat King Cole begins to play. "I was supposed to see him in concert at Madison Square Garden but instead ended up at Kellerman's," she says with a sigh. She looks over at him and reaches over to shut off the radio. "You've been awfully quiet," Lois remarks as they continue down the road. "Is there something on your mind?"

He takes a deep breath, exhaling before he pulls over to the side of the road and shuts the engine off. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Okay," looking at him with a wondering expression. "What is it?"

"Well," hesitating for a moment. "I haven't been with as many girls as you think I have," he finally admits.

"Oh? How many?" she asks then clamps her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry. That's a very personal thing and I shouldn't have asked you that."

"You don't need to apologize," he replies with a smile. "I _want_ to tell you."

She leans back against the seat. "Are you sure?"

He nods his head. "I'm positive," he answers before falling silent again for a moment. "I don't know how to say this," he begins.

"Just come out with it," smiling back at him while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright," taking another deep breath. "Lois, I'm a virgin."

Her jaw drops. "No way."

"It's true," he insists. "I want to wait until I meet someone special before doing it for the first time."

"Yeah, _right_," she scoffs. "I suppose now you're gonna tell me that some of the other guys at Kellerman's are virgins too," rolling her eyes.

"At least half of them are – _including_ Pete – but he wouldn't admit it if you asked him," he replies.

She stares back at him. "You expect me to _believe_ all this?"

"Most guys talk the talk, but they haven't walked the walk."

"Walked the walk?"

"It means what they say and what they do are two totally different things," he answers back.

"I _know_ what it means," she rolls her eyes again.

"The thing is," turning away and looking straight ahead, "If a guy tells his buddies he's a virgin, he'll get laughed out of town, so…" his voice trailing off.

"So what you're saying is that your reputation is all pretty much talk?"

"Yeah," turning to look back at her again. "They're the ones who assumed I was with all those women. I just never bothered to correct them for the reason I just gave you."

"So you didn't even do it with your now ex-girlfriend?"

"No, thank goodness," the sound of relief in his voice. "I should have known early on though that maybe she wasn't the one for me."

"Why do you say that? Did something happen?" Lois asks in a curious tone.

"Yeah," he admits. "We went to see _State Fair _on our first date. I was eating my popcorn when I suddenly felt a hand on my thigh."

"That was pretty bold of her," she chuckles lightly.

"I'm not finished," he replies.

"Go on," she says.

"Her hand…uh...moved further upwards until…uh…" stammering a little.

Her eyes widen. "Are you saying that she put her hand on your-"

"Yep," nodding his head but avoiding eye contact.

"And you didn't like her being so…bold?" she queries.

"It's not that I didn't like her being so bold or the act itself, but-"

"But…what?"

"It was our first date for pete's sake," he answers back with a frown on his face. "I wanted us to get to know each other better first, so I told her I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship and if that's what she wanted, then maybe we _shouldn't_ be dating."

"So what did she say to that?"

"She said she understood."

"You didn't believe her," she interjects.

"I did at the time," he admits. "Little did I know that she went behind my back and got it on with the man who's now her husband," a hint of anger evident in his voice.

"Well I think that you're better off without her," she tells him. "You deserve better."

He looks over at her. "Thank you," smiling back at her

She smiles back. "So I was just thinking about something."

"Oh?" looking at her curiously.

"I was thinking about what she did to Clark Junior and-"

"Clark _Junior?"_ quirking a brow. "I _beg_ to differ, Lois. There's nothing even remotely_ junior _about him," he replies with a smirk.

"I _know_ that. I did see it up close and personal after all," she replies in a teasing tone. "What I was wondering about is if you liked it…what she did, I mean."

His cheeks flush ever so slightly at her question. "I'm a guy, so…" his voice trailing off.

"That definitely sounds like a _yes _to me," she replies with a suppressed grin as she rests her hand on his knee. "I was also wondering if it would be okay if I did it to you…I mean…now that we know each other better?"

His mouth opens as if to say something, but then closes. "I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," removing her hand. "Just so you know, I've been waiting for someone special too," giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and turning her head away.

They sit there for a long moment before he takes her hand and puts it back on his knee. She looks up at him and sees that his head was resting against the top of the seat and his eyes were closed. She slowly glides her hand up to his thigh. "Mmm," a sigh coming out of him as she starts caressing it back and forth.

"I'm glad you don't mind me being a little _bold_," lowering her head and pressing her lips against his neck as her hand moves to his front. "I know I wouldn't," her softly spoken words causing him to gasp as her hand begins to lightly stroke him through the fabric of his pants. "Am I doing this okay?"

"_Oh_, yes," he replies in a strangled voice, his fingers clutching the steering wheel as her hand continues moving up and down on him. Just as the stirring in his groin is becoming stronger, she suddenly removes her hand and scoots back over to her side of the seat.

He opens his eyes and stares back at her with surprise.

"I thought I saw the lights of a police car reflected in the window," she explains before he could open his mouth.

"Oh," a hint of disappointment evident in his voice. "We should probably head on to the Sheldrake before we're late," starting up the engine and pulling onto the road again, resting his hand on her knee.

Lois smiles inwardly as his hand slowly begins to glide up her thigh…

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
